


swimming in the moonlight

by lookoutlovers



Series: minute par minute [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, eliott is an attentive bf, lucas is a needy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers/pseuds/lookoutlovers
Summary: for the prompts: “i’m on my way,” “why didn’t you just call me?” and “i don’t feel well.”





	swimming in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the anon on tumblr who asked for numbers 79, 82 and 84 from [this prompt list](https://look-out-lovers.tumblr.com/post/186265790247/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps) i hope u enjoy :) 
> 
> title - swimming in the moonlight by bad suns

“He’s really drunk and he keeps asking for you,” Yann is yelling over the thud of music from the other end of Eliott’s phone. “I honestly think if you don’t get here within the next like, five minutes he’s gonna start crying or something. Please man, I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m on my way,” Eliott rushes out, hanging up on Yann before even saying goodbye, his heart skipping one too many beats to be deemed healthy, the instantaneous rashness that prevails over him when it comes to Lucas all too habitual by now. There’s _no time_ for pleasantries, Lucas is asking for him.

_Lucas needs him._

Eliott moves in frantic movements, hastily pulling on trainers with no socks, grabbing a hoodie that he’ll put on while en route to Emma’s house. Because that’s an extra ten seconds wasted that Eliott simply just cannot afford.

When he arrives at Emma’s, short of breath and shins splintering from the brisk speed he had adopted, he’s met with a crowd of bodies creating a barrier in the hallway. Its imperishable walls are a little daunting, robust shoulders adhered together and appearing unwavering. Eliott eyes the human barricade from the doorway, feeling a little anxious at the prospect of potentially being submerged within the flood of drunken teens, of having no way out. He thinks about the lack of oxygen, the confinement, the panic, the inevitable stuffiness. He thinks about drowning in the depths of their swarm, suffocating with nowhere to go. It’s petrifying. His hands are shaking just looking at it.

But then Eliott thinks about Lucas. He thinks about Lucas asking for him, Lucas needing him, Lucas crying for him. And suddenly Eliott has no room to be afraid, suddenly all that matters is Lucas and the imperative compulsion that screams at Eliott to find him.

To be with him.

So Eliott takes a deep breath that rushes in through his nose and falls from his lips in a shaky gust, and then he’s shouldering his way past the stubborn flock of bodies. His eyes scan the vicinity as he moves with pronounced urgency, seeking out the familiar small frame and burst of blue eyes.

With no avail, instead he finds Basile attempting to balance a stack of plastic shot glasses on his forehead. And it _shouldn't_ take Eliott as long as it does to pry the information of Lucas’ whereabouts out of him. It’s an aggravating two minutes that Eliott will never be able to get back.

“Basile!” He places two firm hands onto Basile’s shoulders, his expression somber with desperation and unease as he asks for the fourth time, “Where. Is. Lucas?”

Basile looks at him cross-eyed, “Uh,” his words are slurred and tainted with alcohol. “Kitchen. No! Bathroom!” he nods assuredly, “Yann took Lucas to the bathroom.”

Eliott doesn’t even wait to clarify, he’s pushing back through the crowd and down the hall towards the bathroom instantly.

Once he gets to the bathroom he knocks a hurried fist to the door, “Lucas? You in there? It’s me.”

Finally, when the lock clicks and the door swings open, Eliott is met with a very stressed looking Yann, who is rubbing two fingers to his temples.

“Thank god you’re here,” Yann exhales, “I was so close to pulling my own hair out. I need air.”

Eliott barely even acknowledges Yann, he’s vaguely aware of his shoulder brushing past Eliott’s own as he leaves the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Only partially. But not enough to be considered paramount.

Right now, all Eliott can focus on is Lucas, his line of vision narrowing in on his boyfriend crouched on the floor with his back against the bathtub, his neck craned back against the edge as he gazes up at the ceiling.

Eliott huffs out a breath, relief falling over him now that he has Lucas within arm’s length. Safe. He locks the bathroom door and starts moving towards Lucas.

“Hey.”

Lucas lifts his head up at this, a wide smile spreading across his face, exultant and dopey. “Eli,” he mumbles, making grabby hands as Eliott moves closer. “You came.”

He’s discernibly wasted, Eliott can smell the sharp tinge of liquor on his clothing, his pupils dilated so that the darkness of them overcrowds the ocean that Eliott usually finds himself swimming within. The absence of blue is only somewhat disenchanting, however, because Eliott knows Lucas doesn’t drink that often, knows he prefers to stay sober at parties so Eliott doesn’t feel out of place. Even though Eliott tells him he doesn’t need to, that he doesn’t mind if Lucas drinks, that Lucas should be having fun. But Lucas’ response always stays the same, _“I am having fun. I don’t need alcohol. I’m with you.”_

And Eliott also knows that the debilitating effects of not being able to see Lucas’ pretty eyes won’t last long. In the morning when the sun paints its golden shimmers through his bedroom window and onto the soft surface of Lucas’ face, when his boyfriend’s eyelashes flutter against the flares of light, when his eyelids blink open for the first time that morning, squinting lethargically against the brightness, Eliott knows he’ll be met with blue. A blue masked in gold and silver, deep oceans intertwining with clear skies, glistening crystals melting to ice.

A blue he has forever to revel in.

Plus, Lucas is a giddy drunk, which is simultaneously amusing and adorable. It’s no harm.

“Yeah.” Eliott sits onto the floor beside Lucas, allowing himself to be tugged closer by the vice grip he’s found on Eliott’s hoodie. “You were asking for me, weren’t you?

Lucas nods sharply, before tucking his face into Eliott’s neck, “Mhm, missed you.” Eliott chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ smaller frame to press him closer. “Why didn’t you just call me?”

Much to Eliott’s dismay, Lucas extracts himself from their embrace to turn around and fumble for something on the floor beside him. He returns with a clear plastic bag filled with rice, the top of his phone peeking out from underneath.

“I had an accident,” he mumbles ashamedly, almost petulantly as he frowns at the bag. Eliott gasps in amusement, “Baby! oh no.”

Lucas only giggles, “It fell down the toilet.”

“Well, that’s not good.”

Lucas shakes his head, discarding the bag onto the floor again and reaching for Eliott, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck and bringing their faces close. “It’s okay,” he mumbles, smiling widely, “You’re here now.”

Eliott moves a strand of hair from Lucas’ face, “I’m here,” he whispers, smiling right back.

The blinding bathroom light is casting down onto them in a harsh yellow glow, it catches onto the threads of Lucas’ dark eyelashes and reflects delicate shadows across his cheeks. Up close, even slightly cross-eyed, it’s beautiful still. How the pink tint dusting his cheekbones intensifies under the fluorescence, how it paints his skin in pale gold. Beautiful.

“Why are you spinning? Stop spinning,” Lucas furrows his eyebrows in a frown then, poking Eliott in the cheek.

Eliott chuckles at his childlike demeanour, “Close your eyes,” he tells him, “It will help.”

Lucas shuts his eyes, clenching them together so tight it causes crinkles to form at the corners. He giggles, shaking his head, “S’not working!”

“You didn’t do it long enough!” 

“So did!”

Conspicuously, Eliott raises his eyebrows, moving his forehead away from Lucas’ so he can see his face properly. A small whine comes from the back of Lucas’ throat at the separation, which only causes Eliott to chuckle again, “You’re very needy when you’re drunk, you know that?”

Lucas clearly finds this profoundly offensive, as he screws his face up into a tight ball, “Nuh-uh.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Eliott laughs breathily, “It’s real cute.”

At this Lucas blushes, tucking his face back into the crook of Eliott’s neck. He mumbles something only half coherent into Eliott’s skin, and Eliott has to ask him to repeat it twice before he reluctantly cooperates.

”I like when you call me that,” he says, words vibrating against Eliott’s skin.

Something flips inside Eliott’s stomach as he smiles, “What? Baby? You like when I call you baby?”

He runs a hand down Lucas’ back, it causes him to press closer into Eliott’s chest. “Mhm,” Lucas hums, maybe a little embarrassed, but to Eliott it’s the most adorable thing in the world.

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” he whispers into Lucas’ ear, relishing in the pleased hum Lucas presses into the curve of his neck.

They sit like that for a while, cuddled together on the slightly grim floor of Emma’s bathroom, ignoring the frantic knocks of desperate teens on the other side of the door. For those few minutes it’s only them who exist. It’s solacing. Eliott feels like he could disappear like this, with Lucas in his arms, live as just the two of them. Forever anchored together. 

But he can feel Lucas falling more and more lax in his hold, his breathing dampening down into soft puffs. 

“Baby,” Eliott murmurs, caressing Lucas’ back in gentle circles, easing him back to the world. “Don’t fall asleep we gotta go.”

Lucas only grunts in response, his arms tightening around Eliott’s waist stubbornly.

”Come on,” Eliott tries again, “Let me take you home.”

”To mine or yours? Wanna stay with you,” Lucas finally lifts his head from its place in Eliott’s neck.

”Yours is closer.”

”You’ll stay?”

”Of course,” Eliott whispers, cupping Lucas’ left cheek, smoothing over the soft skin with his thumb. Lucas smiles, “Okay.”

Eliott stands first, holding out two hands to haul Lucas up. Once standing, a sudden flash of fear falls over Lucas’ face. Naturally, Eliott feels himself panic.

“Oh no,” Lucas frowns, “I don’t feel well.”

The abruptness of standing, the intense bathroom lights and the spinning of Lucas’ head must have fused together to create a feeling of nausea.

Eliott grimaces, “Please don’t be sick.”

Lucas’ eyes are wide and a little terrified, his brows knitted together in concentration as if he’s willing the queasiness to dull down. Eliott leaves him to it, not wanting to intervene and make the matter worse, or have Lucas throw up everywhere. That would be a disaster. Eliott does not do well with sick.

After a few moments Eliott speaks cautiously, “You good?”

”I think so.” He finally looks at Eliott, his face is still pale, edging on worrying territory. But at least he doesn’t look so panic-stricken.

Once they’re outside, the nighttime air hitting them and cooling their skin, Eliott guides Lucas home with an arm around his shoulders, Lucas’ own arms wrapped around Eliott's waist. Both of them. It causes him to have to walk in a sideways kind of shuffle to be able to keep up with Eliott’s longer strides, but his grip is unfaltering.

It takes Eliott longer than necessary to get Lucas into his apartment, free of his jeans and under the covers of his bed. Because Lucas is an uncooperative little shit, and for one, insists on pressing kisses to every inch of Eliott’s skin he can possibly reach while Eliott is going about his tasks. Then there’s the fact that his limbs drag like deadweights, making it exceptionally difficult to remove his clothing and get him to move anywhere.

Eventually though, Eliott manages (no thanks to Lucas). And now he’s lying opposite his boyfriend, the curtains pulled only slightly to allow a silver stream of moonlight to curl over them. Its shadows dancing across the beautiful curves and lines of Lucas’ face, highlighting his already evident beauty.

Admittedly, Eliott isn’t all that tired, it’s probably not even midnight yet. But he’s content with just watching Lucas sleep, his features peaceful. Serene.

He was sure Lucas had fallen asleep, with how his breathing had evened out, how he hadn’t complained about his toes being cold or his neck hurting for a solid ten minutes now. So he’s a little taken aback when a soft mumble falls from Lucas’ lips.

“Eli?” he says, his voice muffled by sheets.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he smiles, but his eyes remain shut. “You’re the best boyfriend ever. I‘m so lucky.”

Eliott’s heart melts, Lucas is so wrong. Eliott is the lucky one, truly. Because Lucas is his life, he’s everything. He’s the most wonderful person Eliott has ever met. And it should be impossible, like _physically unattainable_ for someone as equally stunning, hilarious, caring and loving to exist. But here Lucas is, harbouring all of those things and more. Blowing Eliott’s mind more and more each day.

Truthfully, Eliott doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve someone like Lucas stumble into his life, scooping up all of his broken pieces and helping him mend them together again. Showing him the _real_ meaning of love, what waking up to someone you want to give the world to, want to spend the rest of your life with _should_ feel like. Maybe in his past life he had rescued a couple of drowning puppies, or saved an elderly lady from being ran over in the streets. Whatever it was, he’s so incredibly, unbelievably grateful.

No words can describe the love he feels for Lucas. It catches him speechless every single time. 

So as Lucas smiles to himself, soft and intimate, as the blanket of moonlight laces them together, intertwining their hearts, Eliott feels himself smiling back just as much. Feels his heart touching Lucas’, their melodies matching, becoming one and the same.

“I love you, Lucas.”

_you're the moon, my blue lagoon, my favorite tune. my everything, everything, everything._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [lumierelovers](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
